


a breath, a taste

by soliari



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Established Mai/Kouta, First Kiss, Infidelity, Multi, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito goads Kouta into a choice he won't make one way or another, and Kaito, as always, makes it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a breath, a taste

**Author's Note:**

> written on tumblr for my wife rachel. this references established kouta/mai. originally mai interrupted them but i got too lazy for that. this particular story ends happily i swear.

Kouta's pretty sure he's going to have a permanent crease in his collar, from the way Kaito likes to use it as an anchor when they're arguing. As far as Kouta's concerned, the height difference should be good enough for Kaito, he doesn't have to drag him around by the shirt, too.

The argument is, admittedly, stupid. ("Kaito, you're taking up too much room!" "How much space do you even _need_ , Kazuraba?" etc, etc.) He's pretty sure they were both looking for one. The tension that crackles between them when they're not focusing their energies on enemies is hard to even look at for too long, and Kouta doesn't think of himself as easily embarrassed, he can flirt with Mai until everyone around them is turning pink. (Kaito, meanwhile, brushed hands with Mai once and was silent for twenty minutes afterward.) More often than not, fights devolve into putting on their belts, but since things in the forest took a turn for the serious, since Kaito's eyes took on a different light and Kouta found a single ray of hope, it's seemed like their arguments aren't important enough for that. There are Overlords and Inves and Yggdrasil Riders to get into real fights with.

So, instead, Kaito's hand in his collar.

"If you'd just take what you wanted, you wouldn't have any trouble," Kaito snaps, his eyebrows drawn down.

"And if you'd stop being a _huge jerk_ , you could've just moved over a little, and that would've been that!" Kouta answers, struggling under Kaito's upward grip on his collar. It's not much - just enough to keep him off his balance - but he already has to look up at Kaito without getting dragged up toward him, dammit.

"So everyone should just move for you, huh, Kazuraba?"

"Wha--hey! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, really?" Kaito's looking insufferable again.

Kouta's resolve not to let this escalate, not to turn this into a scuffle, breaks, gracelessly, and he grabs Kaito's wrist, pulls on it until it slips out of his t-shirt. He throws it aside, and Kaito turns with it - and then turns back, scowling again.

"Yeah," Kouta says, "really, Kaito. Not everything's about your stupid power trips!"

"Stupid--?!" Kaito looks annoyed, and when he reaches for Kouta again, Kouta reacts instinctively, the way he always has. He punches Kaito on the jaw, hard enough that he stumbles back onto the cafe table in the Gaim hangout, and follows into Kaito's personal space. Kaito moves to hit him back; he gets his arm up, in the way, and sandwiches Kaito between the table and himself. He looks up, his breath suddenly coming faster, and Kaito looks down on him, fire in his expression and his mouth slightly parted.

Kouta stares up, and Kaito reaches up to brush his thumb over the bloody corner of his lip. "Take what you want, Kouta Kazuraba," he says.

The tension is electric. Kouta reaches up to brush his fingertips over the blood smeared at Kaito's mouth, and then pushes himself up until their breath is mingling. His stomach churns. He knows what he wants, but this isn't just about him. Kaito's not a thing to be taken, and then, of course, there's Mai. (There has always been Mai, it feels like, and even moreso with Kaito buzzing between them.)

Kaito waits, one beat then two, and then turns his head away. "Weakling," he says, half-under his breath, and Kouta squawks, a sound strangled by Kaito's mouth as he turns back into him. Kaito's arm brackets his back, tight. Kaito's mouth contrasts his manner, warm and soft and a little shy, if not particularly gentle, and Kouta gets his arms around Kaito's neck, surging up against him, his heels off the ground. Kaito's hand finds his hair, curling at the back of his head, and Kouta pulls back to draw a quick breath before leading his way into another, slower kiss.


End file.
